Prompted
by Zero Skye
Summary: Different prompts based on HUMAN Skipper/Private as well as Rico/Kowalski. More then one prompt per chapter. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

AN: Wow. So I just got into Penguins of Madagascar! I have a ton of ideas however I'm not sure how to start them or anything so I though a good way to get my feet wet would be to do some drabbles using some prompts!

Disclaimer – I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. If I did it would have Skipper/Private in it.

Warnings: Slash and some mentions of sex here and there depending on the prompt.

* * *

**Dark**

People thought that Private was a bit childish being scared of the dark at the age of eighteen. But Private knew if they've seen what he seen on missions they would be scared too.

**Pink**

Skipper hid a grin as he watched Private blush brightly.

**Button**

Private stared at him through out the meeting with a slightly annoyed look. It made the older man nervous. Finally he dismissed the other two.

"Is something wrong Private?" his voice calm, but on the inside wondering if he did something wrong.

Without a word Private leaned over and fastened the only unbuttoned button on his jacket.

"Sorry Skippa, that's just been bugging me!"

**Plane**

Hijacked plane? Check. Cargo full of stolen loot that they stole back? Check. Team mates? Check. Escape plan? Sort of check.

Sexy lover by his side?

Skipper looked to his right where Private was currently hanging out of the window shooting something. His eyes lowered to his bottom.

Definitely check.

**Spiral**

Private didn't know what he was feeling. It felt like his heart would explode every time he talked to the man. He had butterflies in his stomach and he couldn't breathe. His emotions just kept spiraling out of control. That's when he found out that's what having a crush felt like.

**Weapon**

Rico watched Skipper and Private leave HQ holding hands both with smiles on their faces. There wouldn't be a weapon deadly enough for him to have if someone tried to take that away from them.

**Boss**

Skipper sat at his desk and looked over the paperwork. Sometimes being the boss sucked.

**Blue**

Private's eyes where so light blue that when Skipper first meet him he thought the young man was wearing contacts. Turns out he wasn't.

**Airforce**

A loud slam followed by quiet sobs filled the HQ. Skipper grasped the paper in his hand with a white fist. Rico and Kowalski where silent. Private was being transferred to the Air Force section in a week.

**Brain**

Private wondered why Kowalski never used his brain to figure out how much Rico likes him.

**Shower**

Rico stepped into the single stall shower just as Private was coming out. Causing the two of them to fall and the smaller male to scream in surprised. A second later the door was kicked down and Skipper stood over them. How the hell was he supposed to explain this!

**Swimming Pool**

The HQ had a large outdoor and indoor swimming pool. The four of them were avid swimmers.

**Passport**

Rico's hand inched toward's Private's passport. Only to get smacked away by Privates very own hand. "Un uhn." Private said grabbing the slim booklet.

Rico groaned he wanted to know what Private's real name was!

**Knob**

Kowalski stopped himself from turning the door handle. Judging by the sounds coming from the other side of the door it would be best if he didn't bother Skipper and Private for now.

**Boy**

Skipper looked as Private left the room. It wasn't right having feeling for someone so young. He was still just a boy.

**Cappuccino**

Skipper sipped his drink in distaste. Private looked up from his own and he quickly put on a fake smile lifting his plastic cup up slightly. The blue eyed male beamed before looking away and he went back to staring at the nasty sugary drink. How did Private even like these?

**Black**

Private took a sip out of Skipper's brown coffee mug and made a face. He heard a chuckle and looked up in time to hear a rustle of paper. Skipper was innocently reading his newspaper.

**High**

Skipper stood stiff as Private jumped on him. Kowalski and Rico where standing in the background being amused. Skipper hated it when Private was on a sugar high.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Even more prompts!

**Cellphone **

Rico and Kowalski gave each other a look before glancing at their leader at the same time. Private went out for the night and told the team he would call if anything happened.

So far Skipper looked at his cellphone seventeen times.

**Color**

Before Skipper met Private his world was just black and white. There was no excitement, no adventure. Just rules to follow to a 'T'. Then one day he bumped into a much smaller man in the hall, tossing his papers into the air as they landed awkwardly on each other. When Skipper looked into the eyes all he could see was sky blue and something just changed for him.

Since they he tried to make everyday more colorful.

**Appearance**

Everyone judged Private when they first met him. Thinking he was the weakest one of the group. Little did they realize that he was sometimes the strongest, he was the one who made the sacrifices the rest of the team couldn't make.

**Home**

Skipper felt his heart clench a little whenever he saw Private look at the world map they had hanging and 'Britain' highlighted in bright purple.

**Rain**

He used to hide whenever a dark, loud, cold storm came. Until one day he spotted Skipper outside just staring at the sky.

Now instead of hiding he busied himself in the kitchen. Making a nice pot of hot chocolate for the leader when he came back inside hours later.

**Crazy**

People thought Kowalski was odd to defend Rico whenever someone started to make fun of the larger man when he wasn't around. Whenever they called him crazy. But they didn't know what it was like. He did, countless times he could make an invention only to be called insane for making it. He could be called crazy with his ideas that people would say never work. And sometimes they did work, but he couldn't show them off. He knew what it was like to be called crazy.

And that's why Kowalski defended Rico.

**Bachelors**

Taking a glance at the team of four one would think that they where all confirmed bachelors. They would be too, if it wasn't for that pesky loving another team mate thing they had going on.

**Marry**

Private took a glance at the magazine rack. He might have been in young, and in love with another man but that didn't mean he didn't want a wedding someday.

**Rivals**

For a while Skipper thought of King Julien as a rival. He saw the way the dancing manic would eye Private when he thought no one was looking. Turns out all the anger he had towards the foreigner was for naught. Private reminded him of his own lover, Mort.

**Teleport**

Rico was the only one who believed that Kowalski could really make a teleportation device.

**Perfume**

Skipper found out that Private was less girly then he thought the hard way. Watching the younger one stomp off after dumping the whole perfume bottle on his head.

**Gifts**

Skipper looked at the shelf with slight distaste, "Why did you keep these?" he muttered waving a hand at the poorly made items.

Private turned and looked at the items before beaming; "Because you made them for me!" he replied stepping closer and wrapping his arms around the slightly embarrassed Skipper.

**Divorce **

Private quickly slammed the door behind him, his face red with mixed emotions. He hated himself. How could he be happy that Skipper divorced that hula woman they met a while go?

**Questions**

Skipper didn't think he was being to obvious, going around training camp and asking some of the people what they knew of the new recruit. He thought he was being sneaky. Until Johnson blabbed to Private who came over asking questions of his own.

**Art**

Kowalski was a man of science. He didn't much have an eye for art. But Rico did. And that alone made him stop in his tracks every time to see what he was painting.

**Letters**

Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico where all much older then Private. They left training the year he got in. So when years passed and he heard of the young man he wrote letters to every higher up he could asking for him on his team. Just for a chance to meet him again.

He got a lot more then he thought.

**Expensive**

Skipper took a glance at the bill before shoving it into the envelope. He was damn lucky the higher ups knew that they where the best team or they would be in debt for the rest of their lives.

**TV**

Sometimes Skipper wondered if Private would leave him for his TV shows.

**Schedule**

People didn't really believe it but they did have a set schedule. They just didn't always follow it.

**Clinic**

Rico glanced at his watch as he sat outside of the doctor's office. A few minutes later a man with a white jacket came and talked to him holding out a bag of medication. He walked away as a rather pale Kowalski stepped forward. They looked at each other for a minute.

Rico's eyes unreadable while Kowalski's had a bit of shame and embarrassment in them. Rico grunted wrapping an arm around the genius, leading him to his car outside. He was going to have to keep an eye on Kowalski from now on if he wanted to make sure he didn't get sick while staying up all night and working again.

**Uniform**

They all wore a uniform whenever they worked. Tuxedo's since they where part of the 'penguin' missionary. However whenever they where out of uniform Skipper couldn't help but stare at Private. Who knew he had such good taste in fashion.

**Competition**

The team always had healthy competition. It was when it involved people outside of their team did it become rather unhealthy.

**Complicated**

It was a shock to find out that not only did Skipper and Marline know each other back in collage but they also dated. When asked about it Skipper would just flinch a little and say that it was complicated.

It was a very tense week after the news that they dated came out because Private was suddenly very hostile to both Skipper and Marline.

Marline had no idea why.

**Adventurous**

Skipper always tried to be adventurous with his team. As much as it pained him to even think it, he would never know when something bad might happen to one of them. Or when they'll have their final mission.

**Special**

Skipper couldn't explain what he felt for Private. All he could say was what they had was special.

**Hammer**

The first time Kowalski asked Rico for a tool he was shy and unsure. Now he just walked in and asked without hesitation. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

**Romance**

Rico felt his stomach squeeze painfully as he looked at the bright pink decorations throughout the store. It was that time of year again. Normally he would go into hiding for a few days to avoid the pink, mushy, sappy bullshit. He turned and looked at Kowalski who was making a face at a neon pink teddy bear.

He felt himself smile suddenly.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: More prompts! Enjoy! I use a random word generator to get these words in case anyone is wondering.

* * *

**Banana**

Skipper refused to let anyone bring in banana's into the HQ anymore, ever since that embarrassing incident last summer.

**Ion**

Rico watched Kowalski pace back and forth muttering scientific words he didn't understand. He didn't know what they meant but he always tried to help.

**Popping**

The car was only held together by a few pieces of scrap metal and some duct tape. So it was no surprise to Private when there was a loud popping sound under the car followed with fire. He felt a hand on his back and looked up at Skipper.

"Hang on Private! This is going to be a wild ride!"

**Operation**

Whenever someone asked where Rico got his scar he would spit out, "Operation." Then clam up afterwards.

**Blind**

Kowalski knew it was foolish to test his own creations on himself but he couldn't ask the others, he refused to let them get hurt with something that he made. Which why it explained why he was temporary blind at the moment. He was trying to make his way to the bathroom with no luck.

Who knew walls could be so far away?

He felt his face flush when he heard a chuckle behind him. "Rico…" he growled.

He jumped when he felt a strong hand on his hip and another grasp the hand he had stretched out to feel for walls. He felt himself being led to some place, probably the bathroom.

For some reason he felt happiness deep in his gut knowing that Rico was there to help him.

**Freeway**

To Skipper there was almost nothing better then cruising down the freeway in his favorite car, with his favorite music and his favorite boyfriend.

**Aim**

When it came to shooting targets during missions their aim was top notch. When it came to shooting food into their mouths or each others on the other hand was something they couldn't get down.

**World**

One of the perks of the job was that they where able to travel around the world. But for some reason they just liked New York best.

**Coordination**

They amazed people with there moves. The flips and tricks they do to defeat the bad guys. Some of it is from the natural reflexes the team had. Most of it is from the coordination they had. The practiced everyday.

Some of it was also dance moves. But they didn't tell people about that.

**Queen**

Private hated it when people thought he was Australian, he had a Queen thank you very much.

**Building**

Even though he dated before during collage and even before Skipper never had a relationship that he actually wanted to work on. He never tried to listen to his partner's feelings, and whenever the partner left his just shrugged not really caring.

Until he met Private. Then he understood what people said about trying to make it last.

**Tongue**

Private walked slowly up to Skipper and faint blush on his cheeks. He watched as the older man did one of his favorite hobbies in peace, ship building.

"Ah, Skipper?"

"Yes Private?" Skipper asked as he squinted while trying to glue some of the parts together.

"I reading a book and it said that the tongue is one of the strongest muscles in our body."

Skipper gave a small grunt as he glued the two pieces together finally. Private leaned over him for a second.

"I was wondering if we could test that theory?" he asked with redden cheeks.

Skipper dropped the ship.

**Attempt**

Skipper's and Private's first time wasn't there best and they rarely spoke of it.

**Jellyroll**

The team loved it when Private cooked. The youngest member would always cook foods that he grew up one. This was a mix of very filling, hearty, and sometimes sweet.

**Daintiness**

Skipper doesn't like it when he overhears someone talking about his and Private's relationship. The always wondered why he chose Private out of all the woman that's ever hit on him. It was hard to explain but Private had a daintiness that could be turned on and off. Unlike with the woman that flirted with him.

**Noisemaker**

Skipper really didn't like Julien. And he really didn't like him in the early hours of the morning when he would blast his music and party. But he could stand the man when they had to work together for the same cause.

**Tequila**

When he woke up he was in his bed, head pounding, naked, and with arms around him that didn't feel right. There was a click and a cherry voice followed by a painful gasp. Skipper opened his eyes wincing at the sudden light and looked up. There was Private.

He quickly turned and looked at his side a pretty red head laid curled up with a smile on her face.

**Jailbreak**

Rico sat on the bench with a scowl. The guard outside of the bars kept an eye on him, pacing back and forth. He hated the guard. He hated this place. Suddenly an alarm system went off making both Rico and the guard jump. The guard had a panicked looked on his face before running out the door and down the hall. Rico watched him go wondering what was going on, until a loud buzzing sound came from the other side of the wall.

He jumped once again and pressed his back to the bars and closed his eyes tightly. The buzzing got louder until there was a few clicks followed by a loud thunk. Rico opened his eyes for a second before closing them again due to the dust. He cough and waved the dust in front of his face away.

Skippers head poked through, "There you are! Do you know how many police departments we went too? You need to aim your bombs better man! Let's go, move, move move!" he said withdrawing his head from the giant hole Kowalski made.

Rico grinned and jumped out. He gave a high five to Skipper and looked at Kowalski who was putting some sort of large lazer gun away; he gave the thinner man a smile. Private gave him a pat on the back before offering him a peanut butter winky to make him feel better.

Man he loved his team.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: More prompts! I thought it would be kinda cool that every once in a while I did a few long ones. So here we are! Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

**Bed**

With a loud sigh Skipper rolled off of Private. Both of them were naked, sticky and sweaty. They just had sex for the first time in weeks. With Skipper being here at home and Private over back in England visiting family they both missed each other.

Private gave a small sigh of his own before rolling over and laying his head on Skipper's chest. "That was fun."

Skipper smirked a little, "We might have to go another round."

Private giggled a little before a loud groan filled the room causing the two to sit up.

"What was that?" Private asked looking around his bedroom. There was another groan, a smaller one this time followed with a high pitched squeak.

Skipper tensed up, "I dunno. It could be an attack."

"An attack? From where?" Private asked. He got his answer when the bed gave a small wobble followed by a jerk. A loud crash followed as the two few down on top of the pile that was once Privates bed.

"Skipper! Private!"

"Wait! Don't – ", Skipper said trying to find where one of the sheets went to cover the two of them. But it was to late the door was kicked open and both Kowalski and Rico stepped in armed and ready.

The group stared at each other. It was Private who broke the silence with a squeak reaching for a sheet to cover him. Rico walked out of the room laughing and Kowalski stared at the on top of the pile dumbfounded.

"You broke the bed!" he nearly shouted.

Skipper's face flushed bright red, "It was a cheap bed anyway! And it was old! We need new ones!" he snapped.

Private made a slight choking sound that got the attention of the other men, "Bloody hell we broke my bed!" he gasped out in shock.

If it was possible Skipper turned an even darker shade. Rico's laughter could still be heard from outside of the room. Kowalski looked amused and let out a chuckle, "Well then, I guess I'll just be leaving you two…" he trailed off. He turned and leaved shutting the door behind him.

Skipper and Private sat there on top of the bed pile in silence. Suddenly Skipper turned to look at Private with a smirk on his face.

"Wanna have another round now? The beds already broke so we don't need to worry!"

"Skippa!"

**Secretiveness**

Most people thought that the group did everything together. But the truth was that they actually had there own hobbies outside of work that didn't involve the others.

Private liked to go to the zoo and to do things like roller blade. Skipper liked to hit up the bars with some old friends from his 'good old' training days.

Of course Rico and Kowalski had there own things as well. But they never talked about them really. When the group was in public and they ran into each other they said hi. But it was rare.

Rico stepped into the room and looked around for a second before closing the door behind him and walking in.

What most people didn't know was that Rico was an artist. He could paint like the best of them, sculpt, and create things that would make you stop and stare. He loved all different types of art.

That included dance.

He looked to the right and did a double take. He looked over confused before his face slowly turned into a grin. He walked over and tapped a man on the shoulder.

"'Walski!"

Kowalski turned around and suddenly his insides froze. "Rico? What are you doing here?" he asked. It wasn't everyday you saw someone like Kowalski mixing with people with a lower IQ then himself but here he was.

In a dance studio none the less. It brought a smile to Rico's face.

Rico made a motion with his hand, sweeping the area of the room, "Same." He grunted out.

"You're here to dance?" Kowalski asked in a flat voice. Rico didn't know if he should be hurt by the doubt in the voice he heard but he ignored it shaking his head vigorously.

Kowalski still looked doubtful but shrugged anyway. "Whatever you say."

Rico grinned again and before walking away to find the teacher. They where good friends from childhood. He tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around, "Oh hello Rico!" she chirped. He held a finger up signaling to give him a minute. She watched bemused as he walked off. He walked back to Kowalski before taking his hand in a strong grip and pulling him away from his own little corner.

Kolwaski blushed when a few of the women in the class giggled at their hand holding. But years of having Rico on his team has taught him that Rico had a firm grip and that he wouldn't be letting go until he wanted to.

Rico stopped suddenly in front of the instructor. He waved back and fourth between himself and Kowalski, hands still together, "Partners." He said.

She looked back and fourth before she squealed, "Oh Rico you found someone finally! That's so sweet!"

Both Rico and Kowalski blushed bright red, and had mixed emotions on there faces. Rico slapped his forehead.

Kowalski let out a light cough to cover the awkwardness he was feeling, "I think he meant a dance partner."

She blinked before sighed and gave them a disappointed look which made them both take a step back, "Alright fine you two can be dance partners…" she trailed off.

Rico watched his friend walked off a little disturbed that she was disappointed in his lack of love life.

They both looked at each and shrugged as she made her way to the front of the room. "Places everyone!"

Rico dragged Kowalski to the middle of the room and placed a hand on the leaner mans hip. He felt Kowalski tense under his had and for some reason that made him smile.

"Relax." He barked out.

It took a minute but he started to feel Kowalski relax. He grasped the other hand with his own taking the position of a waltz. The rest of the people in the room where in the same position as they where but for some reason Rico felt better then them because he was with Kowalski out of all people.

A side of Kowalski he never seen before.

He grinned as Kowalski's eyes went from the floor to his face.

He didn't know why he did it but his hand suddenly went from Kowalski's hip to his face. He trailed a finger down his cheek that felt shockingly warm, "Our. Secret."

Kowalski just stared, "O-ok."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hurt**

Their first fight wasn't something small, it was huge. Private wanted to go on a mission and Skipper said he wasn't ready. They fought about it for hours. In the end Skipper told him he wasn't allowed to go, and that it was an order.

He told everyone the next time he saw them that he understood and there was no harm done. He saw the unsure look in Skipper's eyes but he told him he wasn't upset about it at all.

But deep down, he was hurt.

**Pride**

Skipper was very prideful, growing up he always had to be the first to do everything. The first to win, the first to do it right. He learned the hard way that sometimes being prideful wasn't good, no matter what his old guy friends or his father said.

He tossed and turned all night, not able to get any sleep without Private next to him, but he knew it was his damn pride that sent the younger man to sleep in a different room tonight.

**Grin**

Kowalski was always about facts. If it didn't fit the facts then it just wasn't possible, or it just simply couldn't be. However, whenever Rico gave him that grin no matter where they where, stuck in tiny box going to a different country or flying in the air because of an explosion he knew he would be alright.

**Nightmare**

He didn't have nightmares often, he was just to tough for them. Or at least that's what he liked to think. But sometimes he just woke up, throat hoarse, sweat dripping down his forehead. Whenever that happened he would get out of his bunk and walk to the lab in the dead of night. Cold air hitting him hard, he would take a minute to look at the partly open door. Warm light spilling out into the darkness, it looked like a safe haven from the night.

Then Kowalski would noticed him just standing there staring at the door, not sure if he should bug the lab rat or not but Kowalski would just give him a small smile, "You can come in any time Rico."

Rico would just give him a easy smile and walk in and watch whatever Kowalski was doing.

**Coward**

Skipper paced back and forth angrily, Rico and Kowalski sitting in chairs off to the sight. Their expressions matched his own but they had a bit more control.

"Excuse me, are you all with –"

"Private?" Skipper demanded.

The doctor took a step back, a little put off by the demanding, angry stance of the military man in front of him. Kowalski quickly got out of his seat and placed a hand on Skipper shoulder, letting him know his was toeing the line.

Skipper let out a deep breath, "Just tell me what happened."

The doctor seemed to pause for a moment before nodding, "'Private' as you called him, has suffered some pretty bad bruising and head trauma. It looks like he put up a rather good fight, however. He has three ribs broken, two on the right and one on the left. Head trauma from a blunt object. His left ankle is sprained pretty badly and both his hands have multiple cracks and two broken fingers on his right."

"I see," Skipper said, his voice didn't hold a single bit of emotion in it, "will he be alright?"

"He's in a coma, for now, no telling what will happen when he wakes up. He might not remember any of you at all. His other injuries will heal with him. I'm sorry," and with that the doctor walked away.

Rico and Kowalski leaned in close to Skipper, "What do you suppose we do?"

Skippers jaw was in a tight line, "We find out who did this and we make the coward pay."

**Minute**

Even though he would never say it out loud, it only took Skipper a minute to know that Private was the right one for him for life.

**World**

"Wow! Look at this view!" Kowalski said.

The group took a much needed vacation. Skipper and Private chose to simply stay at home and pretend to be a simple couple that didn't save the world as their job. Kowalski, however, knew that vacation's where rare so he thought it would be best to go all over the world.

Rico came because he said he didn't have anything better to do and he didn't trust people around Kowalski.

Kowalski thought Rico was too paranoid.

Rico walked over and leaned on the railing that Kowalski was looking over. It was a great view. Beautiful even, but his eyes where always on Kowalski.

"What do you think Rico?" Kowalski asked happily, "Is this the best spot yet, or what?"

Rico leaned on the railing thinking for a moment before taking his sketch pad out. He scribbled something down and handed it to Kowalski who took it with a confused look.

'Any spot is the best spot as long as I'm with you.'

Kowalski looked up from the pad brushing brightly. "R-really?"

"Yep!" Rico said with his slight gritty, manly voice.

Kowalski blushed some more but leaned closer to Rico who wrapped an arm around him.

Rico thought it was the best vacation ever.

**Doubt**

Private liked to trust people. It was just the way he was, when he knew someone and called them a friend he liked to think that, that person would always be a true friend and trust him the way he would trust them.

A boyfriend was no different. He liked Skipper, loved him even. But whenever he saw the older man around and old female 'friend' he felt his stomach lurch in a way he never dreamed of.

He ignored the way that sometimes Skipper and his 'friend' would touch each other in ways that only he and Skipper should touch.

And he pretended he didn't care when Skipper said he was going to have dinner with this 'friend' to 'catch up'.

And he didn't act like he was heartbroken when Skipper came back smelling the perfume that he would never, ever wear.

Private found himself playing pretend a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Estate **

Private looked over the will in his hands. His uncle just passed. He didn't like to mention it in front of the other but his family was more on the wealthy side then he liked to admit. The fact that he was the youngest in the family didn't help. He had no siblings and only a few cousins. Everyone in his family was, simply put, old.

He skimmed over the will again. He didn't want to be reminded of just how 'better off' his family way compared to his team mates. But his eyes kept hovering to the part of the will, the part that said his uncle left him his cottage that was in the English country side. He loved it growing up, it was very pretty. A good place to raise a family.

His mind drifted to Skipper and what might happen. He could see himself and Skipper staying there, living there. With children.

"What'ca doing Private?"

Private jumped and looked at Skipper who walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Nothing Skippa, just reading my mail."

**Drinking**

Rico groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He quickly shut them again when he saw sun light. He peeked out of one to look at his clock, which read that it was eight in the morning. He didn't think to wonder why Skipper let him sleep in; normally their leader had them up by five.

He felt a headache coming and remembered that the three of them went drinking. Private stayed at home, not being of age yet. He sighed and planned on rolling over when it dawned on him that there was a light weight on his chest. He looked down to see a head of messy black hair and he gulped.

There, on his chest, was Kowalski. Sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. Rico felt his face and neck heat up and slowly lifted the covers. The sight of his own naked body was nothing. He's seen himself naked before, tanned muscle, scars from battles. It was the body next to him that had him flushing. Contrast to his own body Kowalski's was, or so Rico though, perfect. It was lightly tanned, nearly flawless.

His body laid next to Rico's, a leg over one of his own showing the difference in tans. His pelvic area was hidden at the angle the scientist was laying at so Rico couldn't see his bits. Rico did notice that Kowalski had a light silver scar that went front his belly button to the middle of his left thigh. Without thinking Rico traced the scar with a finger. Kowalski muttered in his sleep, snuggling closer to Rico. Rico hastily pulled his hand back and blushed brightly.

He felt soreness in his frontal area that meant one thing. Sex, and lots of it.

He had sex with Kowalski and didn't even remember.

Rico didn't know if that was a curse or a blessing.

**Objection**

When Private first found out he cried, and cried. Skipper was a grown man, a leader, their leader. But he was still his father's son, and he would do what his father asked him to.

Even marring someone he didn't want.

Deep down Private scornfully thought back to when Skipper and he first got together. A small part of him thought it would never last. That was four years ago. He thought he beat that voice into submission, he never heard it again. Until now.

Skipper was set to marry, in the very church he was in front of. In fact, Private was in front of the doors that held the ceremony. He wanted to turn tail and go home, to cry. But his feet led him here.

Everything Skipper taught him, about standing up for what he believed in. For doing the right thing. For going for it, to get what you want. All of that meant nothing right now because he couldn't open the doors and object to this nightmare.

What if Skipper didn't want him anymore? What if he really wanted to be with what's her name? Private couldn't bare Skipper any children. Or be a house wife, something Skipper grew up with.

"Private?"

The youngest member turned to face Kowalski and Rico. They where both here. The three of them weren't invited because the bride thought they where annoying.

Private couldn't help the sob that escaped his lips and he quickly covered his face with both hands letting the tears fall.

"Are you going in there, to object?" Kowalski asked, Rico walked forward and looked at the tiny Penguin member.

"I can't Kowalski," Private said between sobs through his hands, "what if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"I see," Kowalski said, Private silently cried out. Even Kowalski thought him and Skipper weren't meant to be!

"Rico, you ready?"

"A huh!"

"It's a good thing you have friends like us, to stand up for you when you can't." Kowalski said.

Private looked up from his hands, his face red and blotchy with tear streaks. "What are you –"

He didn't have time to answer as Rico rushed by and kicked the door open, "Objection!" he screeched.

**Enemy**

Skipper rushed through the hall ways, some where in the back of his mind he noted that Rico and Kowalski were with him. But it didn't matter. Someone was going to get hurt, someone was going to die.

At exactly five hours ago Private was caught by an enemy. And no one touched what was Skipper's.

**Bypass**

Kowalski looked at Rico in anguish, "How do you keep getting in here!"

They where currently down stairs in the lower level of the lab. This was where a lot of the dangerous stuff was, stuff that he couldn't chance anyone besides him knowing how to handle. He didn't want anyone hurt.

Rico turned around and pointed to the number pad by the door. Kowalski didn't even get to blink before Rico punched it, thus destroying the lock and opening the door.

"UGH! Will you STOP that!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Apple**

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away!" Private said with a small chuckle, he tossed the red fruit in his hands for a minute before going to take a bite, well, he was. Skipper took it from him before he could.

"Really?" Skipper muttered eyeing the fruit up close.

Kowalski rolled his eyes over the paper. Skipper was known for hating doctors, "Its just a saying Skipper."

**Hidden**

They knew he was only trying to cheer them up, to feed them, to act like a true leader. But the other three knew that Skipper's fish casserole wasn't meant for human consumption. This is why the three of them has secret hidden spots all over base to hide food when it was the leader's turn to cook.

**Hurt**

Even though they wouldn't say it out loud, the group agreed that the scars on the inside hurt much worse then the ones on the outside.

**Howl**

"Oh god…," Kowalski slurred.

The team was hit hard. And somewhere in the background Kowalski could hear Private screaming and he could hear Skipper giving orders.

He hazily looked around, the place was a mess. Their get away car was blown up, he remembered that at least. He remembered that he ran to it, to start it up and then it blew up.

How he was alive he didn't know.

"'Walski!"

Kowalski looked over to see a figure running toward him. He wanted to be scared but he couldn't. Everything hurt, everything was blurry.

Suddenly the figure dropped to his knees and slid close to him. He heard shooting in the background. And a helicopter.

"Ri-Rico –", whatever he was going to say was cut off by a sharp wince as he move his leg. He looked down, there was something going through his leg. Something sharp and metal. He didn't even know what it was.

All he knew was that it hurt.

Kowalski felt tears forming in his eyes at the sight and the sudden pain it brought with it.

"'Chopper!" Rico cried and he tried to pick Kowalski up. His eyes trailed down to what Kowalski was staring at and it took in a sharp breath.

Rico looked around, and it dawned on him that Kowalski's leg was on something that was far too heavy to carry. It was either leave Kowalski or cause him great pain. Rico gulped and looked at the scientist.

"Do it Rico." He slurred, he was loosing blood – fast.

Rico took a deep breath and pressed Kowalski's face into the crook of his neck. Putting the gun down on the ground for a moment he placed his arm under the leg, feeling Kowalski wince.

He licked his lips and a second later he harshly pulled the leg up, off the metal spike as Kowalski howled in pain into his teammate.

Rico threw one of his arms over his shoulders and gave him a handgun even though he shouldn't have a gun after that.

They needed to get out of here.

**Risk**

Private knew that a lot of different woman liked Skipper as more then a friend. He could see it in their eyes and the way they held themselves. Some even flat out flirted with his boyfriend. He wasn't the type to be over protective either, watching every movement of Skipper's, wanting to know who he was talking with. It just wasn't his thing.

So every time he saw Skipper smile at on of those girls he would force a smile on his face. Every time he saw Skipper lean into one of them or touch them he pretended he had something else to do. And every time he saw Skipper make a late night call to who knows who he pretended that he didn't feel fear and a drop in his stomach.

He knew he couldn't hover over the man. He trusted Skipper to be with him and only him. And that was a risk he was willing to take.

**Access**

Private was the only one who ever had access to Skipper's much softer side. The side that Skipper hides away. Like how he liked to wrap his arms around Private and just lay there doing nothing. Or like how he liked to make little things and give them as gifts. Even small things like setting up a plate for Private when he walked through the door. It was those things that Private loved, and it was the reason why he wasn't going it let Skipper go.

**Finding**

It only took a minute for them to crash on the small island. It took them a while to find each other, however. They didn't give up until all of them where together.

**Hiring**

It was a bit odd when they talked about old jobs they had before joining Penguin Corps. When the sit down and think about it they can't see themselves doing anything else any more.

**Morning**

One of Skipper's favorite moments during the day is waking up in the morning with Private in his arms.

**Red**

Private would never forget his first serious mission. For some reason he thought it would be fine, it would be easy. That it would be just like the other ones he did before.

It was nothing like the ones before.

He had to kill someone, he remembered just running up to the guy and slitting his throat. The guy dropped like a sack of rocks. Blood pouring out of his throat. Private was secretly amazed that he didn't hurl everything he ever ate right there.

He was never going to look at the color red the same way again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alert**

The team liked to think they where alert, serious, hard working people. Their neighbors though other wise.

**Teach**

Kowalski was embarrassed, he's been with a few women and has had sex with them but he never had sex with a man before. It shocks him that Rico has been with both men and women and if it wasn't for the fact that he wanted Rico _so freaking badly_ he would walk off because his pride couldn't stand the fact that someone else knew something that he didn't.

**Happiness**

Rico knew that sometimes the best lessons in life where harsh ones. Like how if you truly loved someone you would let them be with whomever they wanted to be with, even if it wasn't you.

So when Kowalski kept talking about this marine biologist named Doris he would just grin and pretend the stinging in his chest would go away.

**Fire**

"Oh, god Skippa!" Private hissed as Skipper bit the crook of his neck gently. Their bodies where slick with sweat and he could feel his hair sticking to his forehead as the older man thrust in and out the right way.

The taller of the two was on top while Private had his legs over Skipper's shoulders. He grasped the sheets tightly as Skipper moved in him. His eyes shutting firmly as everything heated up. He felt hot, and sticky, and good.

"Ugh, Private." Skipper said. He voice was deep, husky like as he pushed himself into Private further.

Private made the little sounds with his throat and they always got Skipper going.

"Touch me," Private gasped out and Skipper did, he hand reaching for Private's dick as he started to pump it.

"Deeper!" Private shouted when Skipper started to get near the right spot. And he did, getting a better angle to trust in.

"H-harder…faster!" Private begged his voice rose in pitch when Skipper pressed against his prostate. Skipper didn't need to be told twice as he started to harder and faster then before.

"Kiss me Skippa!" Without a second thought the older man bent down and pressed his hot mouth against Private's needy one.

Whatever Private wanted Private got, in or out of the bedroom.

**Infection**

"Here are the pills, now he should start off with something light, like soup. Make sure he doesn't over eat for the next week or so because he'll just throw it all back up. After a week and a half he can move on to more solid foods. Sandwiches are a good start, boiled vegetables will work as well. Try to make sure he avoids meat for a little while as it might not settle well in his stomach."

"I see," Kowalski said, "should he take them with anything?" He asked holding the tiny bag that held two bottles of pills.

"The blue tablets would be taken with food; the orange ones are fine with just water or any drink. Make sure he doesn't drink any alcohol."

"Of course doctor," Kowalski said again, "thanks for all the help."

"No problem, if he has any problems contact me immediately I'll see him for a check up in three weeks."

Kowalski gave the doctor a small wave and headed toward the chairs where Rico was sitting, arms clutching his stomach. "Out of everything you can get sent to the ER for its food poisoning. Yet somehow I'm not surprised."

Rico just groaned.

**No**

"No."

"But, come'on! Please?"

"No, Skippa."

"Just once?"

"I'm not wearing a skirt."

**Withdrawal**

Rico and Kowalski weren't sure how it happened but they suddenly broke up. They never thought they would see it happen, and they honestly thought if it did happen it would be on better terms then this.

But suddenly Skipper was with some red headed woman, just like that. She was pretty, that was for sure. Tall, slender body, curves in all the right places and bright yellow eyes. Rico refused to meet her and Kowalski got a weird vibe from her.

Over time Kowalski noticed something. Private seemed to be sinking into himself, withdrawing from everyone around him. He talked less, ate less and was around less.

But he still did his duties. Until one day he skipped them. Rico and Kowalski thought that Skipper would at least go get the youngest member. It was his job as a leader to make sure they where in top shape and that they did their regular training.

But he didn't say a thing. At the end of training the two of them walked over to Skipper.

"Uh, Skipper, I know you and Private haven't been on the best of terms but that's no reason to let skip him training." Kowalski said.

Rico nodded his head rapidly, agreeing with Kowalski. Skipper looked at them with a slightly confused expression, "Private?"

Rico stopped nodded for a moment to stare blankly at their leader, "Private," he croaked out harshly. Rico tried to show Skipper what Private looked like with his arm motions but it wasn't working.

"You know, Private, our youngest member. You're ex boyfriend." Kowalski tried.

Skipper still looked confused, "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know of any 'Private', and I sure as hell never dated a man before."

Rico and Kowalski shared a look. Something was wrong with Skipper and they knew the woman was behind it.

**Neglect **

Everyone thought they where bad boyfriends because they seemed to 'neglect' each other. The never did the hand holding thing, or hugged, or even kissed. Rico spent most of the day trying out different bombs and weapons. While Kowalski was busy making new inventions and plans.

People thought they never set dates and that they didn't know much about each other. They thought maybe they where just friends with benefits.

Private knew they where wrong. They didn't see what was really happening behind closed doors. How they took care of each other. How the held hands, kissed, and hugged and they also did some other things Private would rather not see _ever again_.

**Movie**

Private took a glance at the DVD in Rico's hand. It was their weekly movie night and it was the least talkative of the group to pick a movie out. Rico looked out of the corner of his eye at Private before holding the case out for the youngest member to see.

Private made a face. He never liked gore.

**Dismiss**

Marlene walked through the doorway waving her arms frantically trying to get Skipper's attention. The leader turned to her and gave her a half smile waving a hand at the team as a sign for dismissal. The two turned to each other and talked in hushed tones.

Private walked off with a bad feeling in his stomach.

**Stagger**

Private listened as the loud explosion came from the large work room. The door fell off the frame, black smoked rinsed to the top of the ceiling. A minute later Rico staggered out, keeping his balance in check with the door frame, a silly grin in his face. His face was covered with sweat and gun powder.

Private glanced in Kowalski's direction, who pretended not to be worried.

**Regret**

Even though it wasn't often, Skipper and Private did have their share of fights. But they never regretted being with each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ready**

Kowalski knew that Rico was the one for him. Simply for the fact that he waited. They would hug each other, press their bodies close and even grind against each other but he wasn't ready for that next step. At first he thought that Rico might be forceful but instead Rico just gave him a kiss on the cheek running off to take a cold shower.

Rico wouldn't even touch himself until he would have Kowalski fully, and Kowalski knew the taller man was slowly going insane.

One day it was just them in HQ, alone, as Skipper and Private where out somewhere. He was in his lab while Kowalski was watching TV. He was tinkering with a ray gun he was making but his mind kept going to Rico. Over and over again that was all he could think of.

Flashes of bodies pressing together, kissing, sweaty grinding and moans of pleasure went through his head and his put his half made gun down with a blush. He cleared his throat before peeking his head out of his lab. Rico was still watching TV and Kowalski knew it was now or never before he lost his nerve.

With a steady pace he walked over and sat down on the couch next to Rico. Rico glanced at him but turned his attention back to the TV. Kowalski looked at the TV show for a moment before looking down and placing his hand in Rico's, the older man wrapped his hand around his own out of reflex and it made Kowalski smile.

Kowalski pressed his lips together before leaning in and kissing Rico on the neck. Rico moved his head so that Kowalski was able to kiss more skin. But the look on his face was one of discomfort. There have been plenty of times where Kowalski would walk up and touch him, and kiss him and in the end Rico would need a cold shower.

Kowalski smiled a bit before leaning against his soon to be lover.

"Rico."

Rico looked down at him, wondering what Kowalski wanted. Kowalski just smiled shyly.

"I'm ready."

Those where the only words Rico ever wanted to hear.

**Similar **

Private didn't voice it out loud. But he thought him and Julian where alike. They both left their home country to come here to better themselves. Of course sometimes he thought Julian was just here to annoy Skipper.

**Trading**

Two weeks ago Skipper and Julian got into an argument and made some sort of wager. Julian would not bother Skipper or go near the Penguin base for the next two weeks if Private stayed with him in his club.

Julian said that Skipper would never take the bet, that he cared and protected Private to much. Skipper, being himself, was out to prove him wrong and agreed with the terms of the bet.

It was a bit awkward when he turned around and there was Private, arms across his chest giving Skipper a stern look. After a long conversation between the two Private finally agreed to go. But he had a smirk as he left and Skipper looked a bit worried.

For the past two weeks Julian didn't go near the HQ, he would walk past sometimes but he would never go out of his way to bother the group.

Two days into the bet Kowalski and Rico saw what Private was smirking about. Across the base, clear as day was Julian and Private sharing lunch and talking and laughing.

Skipper went red in the face and stomped back into HQ and went to the work out room to let off some steam.

Kowalski and Rico secretly called the two weeks, 'Mission: Make Skipper Jealous'. And it was working.

**Brush**

Private would openly admit that out of the four of them he was the most girly. He liked flowers, cooking and cleaning, and a lot of 'girly' things.

This is why he didn't mind it when Marlene called him up and asked if he could come over. Even though he was a guy she considered him her best 'girlfriend'.

**Holding**

They all have seen their share of bad missions, solo or as a team. Rico knew that it looked like they all had their crutches. But the truth was they all didn't.

Skipper trained, he would get fit and he would look over paper work. After the worst of the worst sometimes he would just flat out get drunk.

Kowalski would hide in his lab doing who knows what. Sometimes there would be loud noises that they never heard before but they all knew better to go knocking until he came out. Afterwards he would be fine, and act as though nothing happened.

Rico liked to blow stuff up or cool down by working out until he was too tired he couldn't even think. And sometimes that would take days. He didn't have a good outlet, like Skipper or Kowalski and sometimes that made him angry.

The two smart ones of the team would lock themselves away and he hated that. What was he supposed to do?

He passed by Private's room and heard nothing, and that worried him a bit. He never really seemed to notice Private after a bad mission. It was like he disappeared. He quietly opened the door a bit and the sound of soft crying filled his ears.

He felt his stomach drop with guilt. Private was the happy one, always happy. He always looked for the best in everyone and looked at the brighter side. To hear him cry was like he was seeing a secret side of Private that no one should ever see. He made a move to close the door but a small voice stopped him.

"Rico? Is that you?"

Rico felt a lump in his throat as he opened the door fully and stepped inside before shutting it behind him. He didn't want Skipper or Kowalski to walk past. Even though at the moment they where in their own worlds the minute they saw Private crying they would try to help him.

Private was clinging to a pillow that covered half his face. His face was a light red from crying and his bright blue eyes where wide and looking at him. Rico swallowed thickly, this was a side of Private he wasn't sure he liked.

Private looked at him before putting the pillow down, "Are you alright? Do you need to talk?"

Rico looked at him in disbelief. He was crying but yet he was asking him if he was okay? Rico paused for a moment before shaking his head. "You?" He croaked out.

"Me? I'm fine…" Private trailed off. Rico gave him a look of pure disbelief and Private gave him a watery smile, "No really I'm fine. Look come here," he said patting the spot next to him.

Rico was unsure but did what he was told, sitting on Private's bed. He looked around, taking notice of the dark purples, and blues and blue-ish grays that colored the room. It was very different form his own.

Private looked at him for a moment before leaning in and wrapping his arms around the much taller man. Rico tensed under the touch, wondering what would happen if the other two were to walk in.

"Sometimes," Private started as he tightened his grip on Rico, "all you need is someone to hold."

Rico looked at Private for a moment before he slowly wrapping his own larger arms around the smaller man.

Private smiled.

**Cancel**

It was a very sad day for the Penguins when their cable suddenly got cut off.

**Venting**

Skipper looked up from his photo of him and his now ex-girlfriend when he heard a slam. He blinked in confusion before taking a look at the air vent that was shared between him and Private's room. He gave a small smile.

It was a guilty pleasure of his really, the vent was big enough for him to peek through and just stare at Private without freaking the younger man out. Sometimes Private would close it, and sometimes he would close it too. But for the most part unless of them was making a lot of racket the vent pretty much stayed open.

"Get bent!" Private snarled and Skipper's brow quirked.

He dropped the photo on the desk. Him and his girlfriend got into a fight and he simply dumped her. He didn't like her much anyway, not since he met Private.

Skipper licked his lips and went over to the vent, which was over his bed.

"Are you bloody serious? That was ages ago!"

Skipper couldn't help the grin on his face. Private sounded cute when he was angry. And with that he stood on his bed, peeking through the vent. His and Private's room's where polar opposites. Private's room was nothing but dark cool colors, while his own room was nothing but warm, light tones.

He watched as Private has a look of disbelief on his face before it turned into angry, "Ryan – ugh – RYAN! Listen to me. You don't fucking own me."

Skipper's brow rose again and he felt his groin twitch at the use of Private's dirty mouth. He had an inner weakness for cute people swearing. His girlfriend did it all the time when they where alone together.

"What – how could you think? What! Like you're one to talk –" Private listening to whoever was on the other end, Ryan he guessed, with rapid attention.

He got rid of his jacket and took his belt off, he was in the middle of taking his jeans off when he stumbled a bit. "What! You ASS! Who the hell gave you permission to go through my stuff?"

Skipper himself blush at Private's half dressed state. He himself was only wearing boxers and a T-shirt but seeing Private undress in front of him was different. And the fact that Private didn't know gave him a thrill in a very creepy way.

Private kicked off his jeans, standing now in light blue boxers and an orange T-shirt he paused to listen to the speaker before scowling.

"What you think because you where my boyfriend you could go through my things? Right, good luck with that delusion you have going on. What? Yes you heard me, you were my boyfriend. As in past tense. As in ex boyfriend."

Private crossed on arm over his chest while walking toward his dresser, he glanced in the mirror before tucking some hair behind his ear.

Skipper knew Private, very much so. But seeing a side of him he never saw before was more different then anything he ever knew. To see Private angry, to see him care about what he looked like, what he dressed like out of uniform. What he looked like under his clothes. It was all so different.

Private gave his reflection a half hearted glare before blushing brightly, "WHAT! This has nothing to do with Skipper you ass!"

Skipper nearly fell over at those words.

"You know what, you're right, yes I do have a crush on him. But unlike you I don't go shoving my tongue down the throats of people I like. Especially if I'm with someone. You're such an asshole you know that. You cheat on me and then you have the sheer nerve to get angry over the fact I have a crush on someone."

Private looked smug as he checked the nails on his right hand, switching his cell phone to his left to do so. He tapped his foot and smirked at nothing. Before looking around his room and walking over and throwing himself on his bed. Which was under the vent.

Skipper gulped as Private laid on his side, giving the older man a good view of a pale leg and some hip as his boxers rode up.

"So? He might like me, he might not. I don't know and chances are I never will and you know what that's okay with me –"

Skipper didn't even bother to listen to the rest as he jumped down from his bed and ran out the door. He skidded to a halt in front of Private's door and knocked loudly. Rico stuck his head out from his own bedroom door but Skipper waved him off. The bomb loving Penguin shrugged and went back in his room, closing the door.

Private's door opened and he looked at Skipper in confusion. "Skipper, what? – What! Ryan you ass, shut it – Hey!" Private said as Skipper took the cell phone from him and hung up.

"What was that for?" Private pouted and Skipper smirked.

"You do know the vent is open right?"

Private blinked before turning sharply to see that the vent was indeed open. He looked back at Skipper red in the face, "Oh my god Skipper, I –"

"Save it I know what you're thinking and to be honest I like you too."

"What?" Private said dumbly, "Wait, don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I broke up with actually, yesterday. Stupid fight. Never liked her anyway. What about your boyfriend?" Skipper said pushing Private into his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Private seemed to take the hint and drag Skipper to his bed by his shirt, "Ex boyfriend now, cheated, didn't like him too much anyway."

"Good, works for me." Skipper said in a single breath before putting his lips on Private's, who fully returned the kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Butterfly**

Private looked at the butterfly as it flew past his face. Sadly he took his eyes off the diamond he was supposed to be watching. He turned back around and cursed loudly. It went missing.

**Doodle**

Skipper sighed as he looked at the report from Rico. It wasn't that the man didn't know how to write a report it was that every time there would be tiny doodles on every page!

**Hot**

Kowalski gave a shout in the shower as the water turned to burning hot. He never heard Rico walking out giggling.

**Fag**

"Look at the fag!"

Private turned to a rather large, and ugly, man who was leering at him like he was some sort of freak. Pride fest was going on this week so all week he was wearing different rainbow items to show he was round of being who he was. Private gave the man a look before a bright smile.

An ambulance had to be called.

**Book**

Kowalski walked into his room and gave a deep sniff. He walls where lines with tall bookcases that where full of book that he read and reread. He loved the smell of books.

**Party**

The group was never allowed to go to their friend's parties because in the end they police where always called. Skipper said it was because they partied too hard. Marline said it was because they kept accidentally breaking windows.

**Naps**

They didn't really do naps. Since they were full grown men who were trained in the military. But when they did, somehow Julian always managed to sneak in and steal something. No matter how many cameras and laser pointers their were.

**Weather**

It didn't matter the weather outside, Private always had a smile on because you never knew who might need it.

**Skinny**

Skipper looked at Private with a sad expression as the younger male walked off to his room. He wasn't eating and Skipper knew it was due to the fact that he somehow got into his headed that he had to be 'skinny'. He was going to kill whoever told Private, was already thin enough, that he was fat.


End file.
